Dragon Masters
by SotF
Summary: What starts as a simple crossover between Lunar:The Silver Star and YuGiOh expands to include Legend of the Dragoon Characters. Most of the Alex stuff is a mix between the two versions I have of Lunar:TSS, the Sega CD version and the Playstation Remake
1. Chapter 1 Enter The Dragon Master

A force had brought him here, Alex said as he stepped forwards and into the building. Two dragons flanked an escalator, it was as he knew it would be, his mission was simple, test someone and leave. He held his deck and smirked, it was Kaiba Land that he was in, a place where the owner showed off his own most powerful beasts.  
  
His black leather cloak flapped around him as he walked towards the entrance, his sunglasses hiding his eyes. He felt the cool, crisp air of the buildings AC. Japan was a place he preferred to avoid, but he had a goal to accomplish, a test to give.  
  
Two men in suits walked up to him, hired goons, probably assigned to make him leave as he made others nervous. Security was normally much harder to spot, but they would be no problem.  
  
"So Seto Kaiba hides behind his security guards," Alex laughed as he stepped up to one of them, "Has he so little in the way of guts?"  
  
"You are leaving now!" one of them said, making a grab for his wrist, Alex let him for the tenth of a second before he reversed the grab and twisted.  
  
"You made the first move, and thus you have no legal backing or a means of legal pursuit," Alex said passively, his face a serene mask as he heard the bones in the mans wrist break and felt it give.  
  
"Get him!" the first yelled as two more appeared, making three still capable of fighting against him.  
  
An elbow to the nose dropped one that had gotten to close and he released the one with a broken wrist.  
  
None of them seemed to realize that he had only moved his arms and lips, but he had already halved those trying to take him down.  
  
A roundhouse kick nailed the other one behind him cleanly in the knee, kneecapping the man as he pulled his weapon on the last one who was going for a gun.  
  
"Hands behind the back of your head," he hissed at the man as he took the gun from him, "Take me to Mr. Kaiba now."  
  
The man was scared as most thugs were when beaten, and he had been utterly humiliated within seconds, but he quickly led Alex to an office on the third floor that overlooked all of the dueling arenas.  
  
Both stepped through the door, Seto Kaiba was standing there staring down at the dueling floor, watching someone Alex knew was Yugi, but he wasn't sure who he was up against.  
  
"You wanted to see me?" Kaiba asked as Alex shoved the security guard out.  
  
"Yes," Alex answered calmly, "I came to duel you and test your chances, you have lost but twice, once to." he pointed at Yugi through the window ".Yugi, and once to Pegasus, I wish to test your heart."  
  
"You can't expect me to believe in that crap Yugi believes."  
  
"I believe it, but it is not your decks heart I am here to test, but your own, to see whether or not you are worthy of a gift that you will receive."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"We duel, if I win, you are not ready for the gift, if you win, you receive it within twenty-four hours."  
  
"Alright, I will see how well you duel, but do not toy with me, if it is to easy, I will have you dealt with."  
  
"I have no intention of going easily upon you."  
  
Five minutes later they were in position across from each other a dueling arena between them.  
  
"It is time to test the measure of your heart," Alex said as he placed his deck down, "I'll begin."  
  
"Go ahead, I'll crush you soon enough."  
  
iAlex:2000 Setp:2000/i  
  
Alex drew five cards and placed three down, all face down, two in the magic and trap zone.  
  
"I place three cards face down."  
  
"You will lose before you even begin, I summon a Blue Eyes White Dragon," Kaiba yelled, "And I attack your monster with it!"  
  
"Sorry, I activate Counter!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Trap card, matches the attack with an opposite one, your dragon has been slain!"  
  
Kaiba growled as his precious dragon vanished in a spray of data.  
  
"Never underestimate your opponent, raw power is not the key, skill is best combined with it, now I activate my second card, Phoenix's Tearsto resurrect your dragon on my side."  
  
"So you have one of my dragons on your side now, very well, I'll summon a second one."  
  
The two Dragons stood, identical, face to face.  
  
"Then it is time to make this interesting," Alex whispered as he drew another card and placed it and another face down and activated a third, "We'll play this quickly, first I activate Duplication, making the one Blue Eyes I now have into two."  
  
A third dragon appeared on the field, "then I activate two of my Pot Of Greed cards to allow me to draw four cards into my hand."  
  
"I now attack with one of my Blue Eyes, to cause mutual destruction, eliminating my copy of it as well as the one you have on the field."  
  
"That served you no purpose," Kaiba gloated as his and one of Alex's dragons vanished, "Only to make it possible for me to win."  
  
"Oh," Alex said as he placed another magic card down, "I use Heroes Resurrection, it allows me to bring two cards of my choice from the graveyard to the field, and I select the two mighty dragons."  
  
Kaiba was shocked as he saw three Blue Eyes lined up against him as he looked down, seeing his third in his hand.  
  
"Now I activate this card, Polymerization, to seal this for me and form the monster you called almighty, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but that is not the end of it, for I activate the last two cards in my hand, two very special cards I believe that you have seen in action, a Doppelganger and a Copycat, and you know what that means, three Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragons."  
  
"But..how?" Kaiba gasped, realizing that he had failed to win, for the third time in his life he knew it.  
  
"Simple heart, I believed that I could win and the deck complied with my desire, it is all about heart, yours and your decks."  
  
"I.see." Kaiba stammered as he drew a card for his turn, and stared at it, it was the one card that could win it for him, though he then saw Alex flip his two face down monsters face up.  
  
"I get to draw three cards for each of these Deck Knights," he said as he drew and placed four cards face down, 'And I end my turn."  
  
"I activate Raigeki!" Kaiba yelled as he placed the card down and all five monsters Alex had down vanished, but then reappeared as Alex flipped over a card, a trap, "How did you."  
  
"I use Magic Theft," Alex said as he smiled slightly, "That card is now mine and you cannot play any more magic cards this turn."  
  
"Well," Kaiba growled as he placed six cards face down, two concealed monsters and five magic or trap cards, "Its your turn then."  
  
"I begin with a card, Ultimate Summoning, I sacrifice two monsters to summon one dice roll of monsters of my choice to be used until my turn is over and I activate Battle Deck to double the size of the field on my side, ten of each now."  
  
A dice appeared and rolled, ending up with a three face up.  
  
"I summon three Black Luster Soldiers," Alex said with a sly smile and I use magic duplicates to allow me to use one magic card on the field for use three times, I use Polymerization, creating three Dragon Master Knights, and thus it ends with these three cards I have left, starting with Trap Defusement, then Miscasted Magic, and finally your very own Raigeki!"  
  
Kaiba's eyes got wide as all of the cards he had on the field vanished.  
  
"Now to end this quickly," Alex said as his monsters attacked, it was a one hit victory, though that hit was on his third turn.  
  
"You have won with your heart and thus you will receive something special, a card like none other in one days time, use it well," Alex said as Kaiba staggered back.  
  
Alex turned and walked away, a slight smile was all he bore, "It was the best duel I have had in some time."  
  
A day later a package appeared with a set of five cards, each one a piece of Exodia with a note that read.  
  
iKaiba,  
You showed me your heart in that duel, these are pieces of a puzzle that must be given to Yugi, the sixth card is for you, as promised, it is a powerful card, you ought to take a look at it,  
Alex/i  
  
A silver card fell out, a single figure was there, the man he had dueled was on the card, and he wore armor. He smiled slightly at the name, iDragon Master Alex/i. 


	2. Chapter 2 Duelists Destiny

Alex smiled as he and another walked into Kaiba Land and the security backed away with bad memories of their last attempt at this. One in particular seemed to turn green as he and his companion walked up the stairs.  
  
"So you received the email," he heard Kaiba say from atop the escalator, "Though your increase of this to a two on two duel surprised me."  
  
"Yes," Alex said with a now wide smile, "This is Dart, he is a friend of mine, though you chose Yugi to be your partner."  
  
"I don't know anyone else who would be even close to my own skill level."  
  
"Then shall we begin?"  
  
"Not yet," Kaiba said as he handed Alex the card that he had received at the end of their last duel, "I will see you use this first."  
  
"It is interesting that you wish to use nothing extra to your advantage."  
  
"Then lets begin," Seto Kaiba said as he showed them to the arena, Yugi was already in position for the match, "You may go first Alex."  
  
iKaiba:2000 Yugi:2000 Alex:2000 Dart:2000/i  
  
"Alright," Alex said as he switched the card into his deck and shuffled and drew, "I place four cards face down and I summon Quark: The White Dragon in defence mode!"  
  
An ancient looking dragon appeared before him with the numbers 2000/2600  
  
"Yugi," he said, "It is now your turn."  
  
"I place one card face down and summon Dark Magician and end my turn!"  
  
Dart smiled slightly as he drew his own cards, "I summon Divine Dragon and activate Pot of Greed to draw two more cards," he did so, "Then I activate three dragoon spirits, Red, Green, and Violet."  
  
The massive divine dragon with the numbers 2500/1500 and three glowing spheres appeared and the dragons points climbed to 4000/3000.  
  
"And I place two cards face down before attacking your Dark Magician!"  
  
As the dragon lunged at the robed spellcaster, Yugi waved his finger.  
  
"I activate Mirror Force!"  
  
Dart smiled, "I planned for that, and I activate Healing Potion!"  
  
"What does that do?" Yugi asked as he scratched his head, "I have never seen it before."  
  
"My monster is immune to one attack and may attack again this turn!"  
  
"Your dragon is already gone!"  
  
"No, I used it against the reflected attack, and I attack again!"  
  
The Dark Magician dissolved.  
  
iKaiba:2000 Yugi:500 Alex:2000 Dart:2000/i  
  
"I wasn't expecting that move," Yugi admitted as energy seemed to shift around him, "But I will not underestimate you again."  
  
Kaiba snarled at Yugi as he drew his cards.  
  
"You'll regret using the old rules, since I can destroy you with my egyptian god card, I summon Obelisk the Tormenter!"  
  
"No matter the power, I am hard to defeat."  
  
A massive figure appeared with lightning.  
  
"Powerful, yes, but you have yet to understand its true power."  
  
"Obelisk, destroy the Divine Dragon!"  
  
"Not so fast Kaiba," Alex said as he flipped over one of his cards, "I activate, Secret Weapon of Vane!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"I sacrifice one monster on the field to eliminate any other one on the field!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes," Alex said with a smile, "I sacrifice Quark to eliminate Obelisk!"  
  
The two monsters vanished from the field.  
  
"Then I place a card face down and end my turn."  
  
"A wise choice."  
  
"I start my turn by playing triple summoning, to bring forth three dragons, the Red, Blue, and Black Dragons."  
  
"I expected you to play this better, but the dragons explains the name of your card."  
  
"I'm not through yet Kaiba!" Alex said as he played another card, "I use Legacy to sacrifice one monster to do 1000 points of damage to you!"  
  
"So?" Seto Kaiba said, :You eliminate Yugi!"  
  
"Wrong," Alex said with a smile, "I cannot eliminate an opponent with it."  
  
iKaiba:1000 Yugi:500 Alex:2000 Dart:2000/i  
  
The red dragon vanished from the field.  
  
"And that permits me to play this next card," Alex said with a wolfish grin, "Nall and Ruby!"  
  
A pair of dragons appeared and Alex flipped over yet one more card.  
  
"I activate the Sword of Althena!"  
  
"And that does?"  
  
"Its something that allows me to bring forth another card, you see I now have all five pieces of dragon armor on the field, one with each of those four dragons, and the last is the fifth and the ritual," Alex said as he smiled again, "I summon Dragon Master Alex!"  
  
An armored form of himself appeared before him, clad in armor, with a power of 2000/2000.  
  
"Pathetic," Kaiba laughed, "that's why I gave it back."  
  
"Remember something Kaiba," Alex said, as the points rose to 10000/10000, "Never underestimate me!"  
  
"How is that possible?" Kaiba said as he saw the form turn and glare at him from the field.  
  
"You see," he answered calmly, "When I defeated my nemesis, my power left me by my choice, that power is now part of this card, since Luna became human once more."  
  
Kaiba shuddered as the Dragon Master raised its blade.  
  
"Now I attack!"  
  
"No," Kaiba said as he flipped a card over, "I activate Trap Hole!"  
  
"I chain," Alex responded, "I activate Blue Dragon Heal, to become immune to it, I follow it by Black Dragon Grief to eliminate all of your face down cards."  
  
Yugi began to flip over a card as the Dragon Master came to a stop.  
  
"I follow it by activating Dragon Master Alex's last two abilities, White Dragon Protect to become immune to all Magic and Trap cards for this turn, and Red Draon Anger to allow me to attack again, now eliminate Kaiba!"  
  
Kaiba screamed as the attack hit him though he had noticed that each ability Dragon Master Alex used dropped its attack by 2000, leaving it, at the end, at 2000/2000.  
  
iKaiba:0 Yugi:500 Alex:2000 Dart:2000/i  
  
"Not bad," Yugi said as he drew a card, "I activate Change of Heart to take the Divine Dragon and attack Dart with it."  
  
"I first activate Gift To A Friend and send two cards to Alex," Dart said before the attack landed.  
  
He handed Alex two cards that brought a smile across his face just before the attack eliminated all of his life points and the dragon vanished as well.  
  
iKaiba:0 Yugi:500 Alex:2000 Dart:0/i  
  
"Looks like it's just the two of us now!" he said to Alex who was still staring at the cards with a sly gin spread across his face.  
  
"I then summon Winged Dragon, Guardian Of The Fortress #1 in defense mode."  
  
"My turn then," Alex said as he placed both cards face down and smiled as he placed a land card down.  
  
"I activate my arena card, Vane: The Magic City!"  
  
The area warped around them and clouds and a blue sky surrounded the arena and the great seal of Vane appeared beneath them.  
  
"Spellcaster and Warrior cards have their attack and defense doubled," Alex explained as his monster returned to 4000/4000 and then went to 8000/8000, "And with each round, my card gains 2000/2000 that can either be used in an attack or activating one of the four special abilities and it builds each round."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Yugi said as he saw the blade wielding figure turn to face him.  
  
"I also place two cards face down and attack."  
  
The dragon vanished as Yugi drew his card.  
  
"I activate Reborn the Monster to call forth the Divine Dragon and I place two cards face down."  
  
The creatures faced off as Yugi smiled slightly.  
  
"I see this ending now," Yugi said as he ordered the dragon to attack.  
  
"Not so fast, I activate Mutual Destruction to allow me to withstand and defend this round!" Alex said as both monsters vanished and Alex's life points dropped by 1500.  
  
"it appears to be a whole new duel from this point on," Yugi said as he half smiled.  
  
iKaiba:0 Yugi:500 Alex:500 Dart:0/i 


End file.
